The Year
by the-fault-in-our-universe
Summary: This year. It's going to be the wildest and most exciting year ever. Everything is going to fall into place this year. He's counting on it. Modern Day AU. Rating for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! This is a story with my favorite pairing in the entire universe: James Potter and Lily Evans. The marauders of course are included in here, but this is going to be a little different to other stories out there. It's going to be a modern day AU. **

He sat in his window seat watching the movers haul the furniture through the big oak doors to his apartment complex. From his loft apartment, they looked so small.

The apartment complex housed students that attended the prestigious and expensive academy known as Mason's Academy for Young Leaders in London, England. You had to have money and influence to even receive an interview to attend. There were a fair few that attended on scholarship, but it was rare. Not to mention, those rare few were like the lepers in the society. They stayed mostly to themselves, but often times were bullied and picked on by those who could afford it. The whole system, much like politics, was pretty corrupt, but that didn't seem to stop many from applying anyways.

A light ding of an elevator in the hall outside his room brought him back. There was some scuffling and heavy breathing. He assumed it was the movers; the loft apartment directly left of his had been on the market since the last semester had ended. Seeing as fall semester was beginning in a week, he had no idea why someone hadn't bought it sooner.

The loft apartments, much like the school itself, were for the wealthy. Each one from level one to twenty had large bay windows that opened up to look over the entire campus. The lofts on floor twenty-one were the most expensive and obviously, the nicest. They had individual balconies. Like every other apartment in the building, it had a nice kitchen with a living room and dining room. There was a luxurious bathroom like every other room. The only difference apart from the balcony was the extra amount of space. Instead of one bedroom, there were two.

He came from a wealthy diplomatic father and a mother who had a lot of old money. To say the least, he was the wealthiest student on campus. Not to mention, the most popular. Even in a school of five thousand, boys were envious of his intelligence and good looks, girls constantly vied for his attention and begged to be one of his slags.

It was true. Like any teenage boy who had everything, he used everything to his advantage. And like every other teenage boy, he had needs that needed be explored and met. Many girls were more than willing to help. He lost his virginity in his third year when he was just 14 years old at Mason to a girl named June who was a sixth year. She had certainly been no novice and she taught him a large amount of how to please a woman. Since then, rumors told of him sleeping with half the school. That of course wasn't true, but he had a reputation to uphold. His best friends were similar.

Sirius Black was James' closest friend. They wreaked havoc on Mason together; pranking students and faculty and causing chaos wherever they could. He was handsome in the roguish, bad-boy sense. He had black hair that fell just short of his shoulders. He was even more good looking (if that were possible) than James and had an even more impressive track record. There were an equal number of rumors circling around about Black's conquests, however, 90% of those weren't rumors. Then there was Remus Lupin. He was cute in the endearing way. He had sandy blonde hair and soft features. There was a scar that ran from the corner of his left eye to the bottom of his jaw. He was the only one in the group that could keep James and Sirius in line. He was levelheaded and a hard worker. In fact, for fifth and sixth year, he'd been a school prefect. Then there was Peter. He was kind of the oddball out. While the other guys were all tall and muscular, he was short and rather round. He was overshadowed by his best friends, he wasn't extremely smart nor extremely good looking. James would bet that he hadn't even kissed a girl. He was funny though and courageous and honest, so they kept him around. Plus, he'd come up with some pretty crazy ideas for pranks.

There was a lot of talking in the hallway outside his room, the movers argued about the best way to move a couch in through the doors, how heavy the table weighed. He laughed when he heard the movers arguing about how they had a strict time schedule they had to stick to because some "ridiculous student" had decided to move in two days before term started.

James Potter's seventh and final year at Mason's would be starting in those two days and him and his friends were going to make it the wildest school year yet.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Like I said before, this is going to be a modern day AU and I'm still mapping out how I want go about this story, but make sure to read and review! Chapter two is in the works and will be posted soon!**

**P.S. Don't worry. Lily is coming. Also, plot is coming… So… Sorry about all of this background stuff. Have no fear **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this took so long. Here's chapter two **

Lily Evans was beautiful. He was obsessed with her, had been for six years. He had been infatuated since with her since he'd seen her in first year. She had a red hair as fiery as her temper. As much as he wanted to have a romantic relationship with her, any interaction was better than none. And their "any" interaction consisted of arguments. Actually, they were more like screaming matches: memorable and attention-grabbing. They together had their reputation: they couldn't have a civil conversation without yelling at each other and storming away.

Sirius teased him, calling it some bizarre form of foreplay, said that somehow, he got off on it. He probably did. He loved the way that when they argued, her eyes would light up with indignation, her nose would wrinkle slightly. Sometimes, when it got really heated, she would clench her hands and despite her small stature that had to be at least six inches shorter than his 6'4", she would stand up on her tip toes, broaden her shoulders and make herself look as large as possible. Occasionally, it made him cower, but usually he couldn't help but comment about how cute she looked. That either earned a scowl or a slap to the face. Either way, he'd never let Sirius know that maybe he was right.

There was just one problem with how much he liked her: socially, or at least as far as the social caste system worked in Mason. Lily Marie Evans was a scholarship kid. She was top in their year and had been a prefect with Remus. She was almost certainly a shoe-in for head girl and was certainly very pretty however, none of that meant anything. She was automatically at the bottom of the food chain just because of her lack of money. He didn't think it was fair. None of it was fair.

He was roused by knocking at his door.

"Prongs! Prongsie! Open this door!" he heard someone say, banging loudly. He recognized the voice as Sirius'.

"Hold on!" he called, padding over and opening the door, stepping away fast enough for his friend to fall forward from the sudden lack of barrier between James' flat and the hallway.

"Couldn't you at least warn me?" Sirius pleaded, his face pressed into the rug.

"We did," Remus said, stepping over the messy haired boy who refused to move from the carpet. Peter gave him nudge with the toe of his shoe in the ribs, causing Sirius to roll over quickly and grab the poor boy's leg. Peter let out a squeak before shaking him off and hiding behind the couch.

"Pete, you always were a little scaredy-cat," Sirius said, finally standing up.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I hate cats, I'd hate to be compared the bloody things." This caused James and Remus to chuckle.

"Well mate," James began, closing the door and walking to the kitchen to get some water. "What got your arse off the couch and over here?"

"We just saw Evan's outside," Sirius said casually. James tried not to perk up too much, however at the mention of her name, he couldn't help the butterflies that filled his stomach.

"Oh," he said. He had tried to get over her this summer. He'd met a girl at his family's summer home, Ella was her name. She was pretty, in their year at Mason, played tennis well. They'd been dating since June and it was now September. This was hands down the longest relationship he'd ever had. She wasn't Evans, but she was fun to be with, not to mention, a good shag.

"You aren't going to see her, Prongs?" Peter asked curiously.

"Why would I?" he asked casually.

"It's Evans," Remus said. "You know, the girl that you've pined over for years? We just figured you'd want to start the year off by seeing her again." He shrugged.

"I've got a girlfriend now, remember?" he told them.

"That can't stop you from being friendly," Remus pointed out.

"Come on, Prongsie!" Sirius whined. Over the years, it had become a nickname for him from his group. He didn't know where it came from, but it stuck. Sirius went by Padfoot, Remus by Moony, and Peter by Wormtail.

"Yeah, come on!" Peter agreed. None of James' friends liked Ella, said she was shallow, only into him for his looks and his money. Lily, they liked. She was good friends with Remus and Sirius, Peter she found cute (in the little boy way), but James she hated.

"Fine," he said, throwing up his arms in defeat. Together, they all strolled down to the lobby of the apartment complex. When they reached the front doors, James almost wet himself. He tried to remind himself of the fact that he was with Ella, but seeing Lily outside in the sun was almost too much. She wore a pair of cut-off jeans with a pastel floral tank top. Her red hair was thrown up into a messy bun and her smile was more radiant than the sun. She had a few cardboard boxes in her arms as she walked out of the large moving van.

"Well?" Sirius said, nudging him in the shoulder. "Go on." He strode outside, the sun blinding him as he walked towards her.

"Hey there, Evans," he said as coolly as he could muster. She looked up and as if the sun outside wasn't bright enough, her emerald eyes flashed with color.

"Potter," she said, surprised.

"Moving in?" he asked.

"Oh," she said, looking down at the boxes in her arms. "No, just helping."

**WHO IS LILY HELPING?  
STAY TUNED **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy!**

"This is my friend Harrison," Lily said, motioning over to a tall boy, almost the same height as James himself. He had a godlike body and strong jaw line that made his face very elegant and handsome. His light brown hair was neat and combed to look classy against his laid back sense of style.

"James," he said, holding his hand out to Harrison. His jaw muscles clenched instinctively. Even as a straight guy, he knew that Harrison was attractive and Lily was beautiful. It was only natural to assume…

"Nice to meet you," he replied. "Lils is helping me move in." Lily smiled as he pulled her into a side hug. No one called her Lils.

"I see," he answered. It was all he could say without reaching over and punching the boy. "These are my friends," he said as he looked behind him to see Remus, Sirius and Peter all walking up. They all greeted each other. Sirius pulled Lily into a tight hug, making her drop the boxes and laugh happily. As if he wasn't jealous enough with Harrison there, Lily gladly accepted Sirius' hugs and touches while often, the thought of him made her grimace.

"So, have you guys guessed on who will be head boy and head girl for this year? I heard that everyone finds out tomorrow at the assembly," Remus said lightly, trying to distract James from Harrison's hand on her hip.

"Please, Remus," Lily scoffed. "I've no doubt it'll be you. You're bright and responsible."

"Are those my only redeeming qualities?" Remus asked with mock hurt.

"It explains why you can't seem to get a girlfriend," Sirius joked.

"So, are you two together?" Peter asked. The circle became quiet as James had to clench his hands to keep from punching the small boy in front of everyone. Remus and Peter exchanged glances.

"So are you two together?" Peter asked them. Harrison looked down curiously. Maybe she answered too quickly.

"Yes," she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see James flush an angry red.

"I should be off," he said shortly. His face had returned to a colorless mask, making his attractive face look void of emotion. That was something she'd come to realize he was very good at. He had a way making his face as empty as possible when he became angry, making it very hard for her to read his emotions. Occasionally, he'd let it slip, even if only for a second.

After they all walked away, Harrison turned around to face her.

"What was that about?" he asked, clearly confused.

"It was nothing," she lied. He stood, thinking hard.

"Was that James Potter?" he pried. She stood her ground until he came to stand directly before her.

"Ok! Fine! Yes, it was," she said, caving to his blue stare.

"So that's the lad who's been after your heart for so long," he noted to himself. "And pray tell me, why are we dating as of two minutes ago?"

"Because…" she thought aloud. "Because…"

"Are you trying to make him jealous? Do you like him?" he asked her curiously.

"What? No! Harrison, don't be ridiculous!" she demanded.

"I'm just curious to know because you know I don't fancy you," he added. He was a rarity. There were few who didn't.

"Yes. I know," she said, glaring at the sidewalk.

"Because I'm gay," he said down to her.

"I know that too," she replied.

"Just making sure you remembered. If I weren't though, I'd say you look pretty shaggable right now. I can see why that Potter fellow was about to jump out of his pants when he came over." She looked at him, surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him, confused.

"Please. I'd have to blind to know that you aren't very pretty. He was practically drooling. And to think they say that men are oblivious," he tutted, picking up the boxes that had been discarded earlier. "Now, come on roomie, we've got stuff to move in still." She sighed and followed him into the building.

She'd never really been in this apartment complex. No. It was reserved for the students who had more than enough to pay their way in. Harrison was like that. He was a transfer from the United States and they'd met a few years ago when she went on a vacation there. He'd expressed his interest in the school and they'd kept up through the post. Then he really had transferred and had paid his way in like most of the students. She didn't resent him for it, but it did make her envious. He would waltz in on the first day and charm the pants off everyone else and instantly have more popularity in a day than her past six years.

They'd become good enough friends over the past few years that when he moved, he didn't want to room with some stranger. So he'd asked her and she'd instantly said yes. He'd just managed to buy out the last loft on the top floor of the building, something he was rather proud of.

"So, why do you refuse to admit you're attracted to him?" Harrison asked her, drawing her out of thought as they reached the top floor in the elevator.

"He's a prat and a bullying toe-rag and I can't stand him," she said indignantly, marching out before him.

"Have you even given him a chance?" he asked her.

"Why should I?" she glared. He raised his hands beneath the boxes to show he meant no harm in the question.

"Just curious."

**Well. Sorry I was gone so long. I was out of town last week for spring break and I had a lot of school stuff before that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya go!**

She would never. _Never_. Never admit that she was attracted to James Potter. Maybe only to Harrison.

It wasn't something she would ever brag about or say out loud. Then again, like every female who gazed upon his wild hair, sculpted face, and body, she couldn't help but admire his physical appearance. It was a shame to have such a pretty face wasted on someone with such an awful personality.

She loathed him. That was even putting it lightly. She hated that he could walk around like he owned the place, having girls flock to him; practically worshiping the ground he walked on. He was immature and childish: constantly pranking students, bullying and teasing the others he didn't necessarily like. He was arrogant and a right foul git.

"Wow, I'd go gay for him," Harrison said, looking through past yearbooks. Lily wandered over, perching on top of one of the many cardboard boxes. Harrison was reclined on his leather sofa that was still wrapped in plastic. She peeked over her shoulder and fake-wretched. It was James' photo from last year.

"You're gross. Plus, you're also already gay," she said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"He obviously likes you, why don't you give him a chance?" he asked her. She scoffed.

"He's repulsive," she stated simply.

"But he's fit!"

"Yeah… Well…" she said, trying to figure out another way to refute his argument.

"Aha!" he shouted, pumping his fist up into the air with success.

"Don't make me cut off a much loved appendage," she warned, shaking her finger at him.

"Aw, but I like my arm!" he mocked.

They joked around for a while after, him learning all about Remus, Sirius and Peter. She brought up the end of summer party that evening, exciting Harrison enough to go unpack his clothes.

"So, what are you going to wear?" she asked him from the hallway.

"I think the better question is _what are you going to wear_?" he retorted, coming out with a garment bag over his arm.

"What's that?" she asked curiously. He unzipped it and pulled out a tight white dress with large cutouts in the back.

"For you?" he suggested. "It'll knock 'em dead." She shook her head. "It'd make me straight. Maybe."

"No way, Harrison. There's no way in hell I'll wear that."

"Aww! Come on!" he begged. "Have a little fun! Let loose!" He gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. He ran over to her and started mercifully tickling her, making her writhe and gasp for breath.

"Alright! Alright!" she managed.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked, his eyes as round as saucers.

"Give it to me before I change my mind!" she said hastily taking it from him and running into what would be her room.

She couldn't take her eyes off her reflection. The dress fit nicely, a little short though. She'd dug through her suitcase and found some nude heels and somehow managed to tame her wild hair into a sleek ponytail.

"You look hot," Harrison said bluntly from the behind her.

"You think so?" she asked nervously.

"I might be gay, but that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate a fit woman," he smirked. He wore a casual white button down with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of kahkis.

"Why are you so dressed down?" she asked.

"Because I'm not the tease."

**Will James be at the party? How will he react? Also… Harrison will probably be one of my favorite characters. I think he'll be a lot of fun. **


End file.
